


Find your snake

by fenrislorsrai



Series: Holloways [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Nature, Other, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Crowley taunts a herpetologist with a bunch of photos of snakes. Is sorely tempted temped to send him a snake selfie.  (snelfie?)deleted scene from "Find Your Way"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Holloways [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Find your snake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cut bonus scene from Find Your Way that just didn't quite fit in chapter 5, where they're attending the bio blitz.
> 
> The enthusiastic herpetologist appeared at the very beginning of that chapter.
> 
> assume this occurs during the walk back from the ruin.

Having sorted through pictures earlier, it was time to try and make someone jealous. Or make their day. It was their choice. 

She pulled up app from earlier so she could load all the snake pictures she’d taken earlier in day. Most of the pictures currently in the reptiles and amphibians channel were various similar looking frogs asking for a better ID. Time stamps indicated that who she presumed was the excitable herpetologist1 had responded quite quickly to those during day. Clearly she should have taunted him earlier. He’d also loaded a few good pictures of snakes with a label, almost all grass snakes. There was one picture of slow worm that was labeled “not a snake, but he’s trying!!!” and had several different hearts emojis. 

Crowley tapped out quick message “all adders from plot 7” to load up all the pictures she’d taken while snake hunting with Brian. It didn’t take long for all of them to end up with hearts AND snake emojis on all of them along with 

>   
>  so  
>  many  
>  SNAKES!!!  
>  how did you find this many.  
>  this is great  
>  marry me, you magical disney snake princess

Not quite the response she’d been anticipating, but could play with this. She flipped briefly over to the channel for insects and loaded picture from that morning of Aziraphale diligently consulting butterfly guide while one sat on his hand. She flipped back to Reptiles. 

> Sorry, already found my principality. (see the insects channel) Here’s a consolation snake picture from this morning.  
> 

She added a picture of the grass snake she’d seen out finding the hawthorn hedge. 

>   
>  so handsome!  
>  i mean the snake  
>  the husband is too  
>  but mostly the snake  
>  i have priorities  
>  and that is SNEK  
> 

It was probably good idea she hadn’t actually bothered him in person, because this seemed like she definitely would have ended up spending part of the day as a snake and the amount of chaos that would have caused… 

**Notes**

1\. Crowley was sure the herpetologist was introduced as Ryan but display name was set as Gef. Maybe a middle name? She was going to be very mad later when she figured out the joke. She considered introducing him to Newt as revenge. But then they might team up... Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first scenes I wrote for the bioblitz chapters of Find Your Way so was real sad I couldn't leave it in without disrupting the flow. I had planned on dropping it back in as something else Crowley did that evening, but it didn't work there either, so here it is on its own.
> 
> The joke in footnote is terrible and also please leave me angry comments if you figure it out.


End file.
